Ideas for stories
by Synthetic Paradise
Summary: For those who want to write a Sao story but can't think of one. Rated T for a perverted idea. Lol
1. Chapter 1

**Ideas for an Sao fic for those who can't think of one. Mostly AU though.**

Change the game to a war thing where you have to literally conquer Aincrad by going to war with each floor, defeating the NPCs and the mobs

A horror game where the monsters are really creepy and each floor is dark.

A zombie apocalypse where the zombies get faster and stronger as they level goes. There is either a boss zombie or a large horde.

Aincrad is lying sideways and they're called Rooms instead of Floors. Not sure what you'd be able to change here.

Naruto world where jutsu is skills. Missions are quests, and you need to complete a certain amount of D-rank quests to do C-rank and etc. Quests are the best way of leveling. Doesn't need to follow storyline.

A massive open world no floor game. (currently using that one, but go ahead)

A game where the floors go underground, final boss being the devil/hades at the center of the earth

Gotta catch em all. Enough said.

Each person has a familiar.

Switch GGO and SAO and vice versa

Comedy/perversion: you level up by having sex with as many people as possible. And for those who are open minded, having sex regardless of gender.

Kirito joins/makes the Laughing Coffin guild.

Yourself and your friends in the game

Look at any other game and add them to the SAO mechanics.

It isn't a death game at first, but there's some kind of reward for getting to the top floor, like money. But once you enter floors ninety and up, you can die in real life, but can log out at any time. That's the risk.

Taking a page from Mirai Niki, you can choose to enter the game knowing it is a death game, and that reward for getting to the top floor is being a God in real life.

Add any kind of supernatural element.

Going fast!

Makes me feel alive

My heart beats

In hyperdrive!

So yeah a racing game

A game where the pain sensors are all the way up, but without the physical effects on the human body

Same as the previous, but with the effects added, making everyone more cautions.

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. All players are randomly given an element to control. 2500 per element. Only the avatar (cough Kirito) can master all elements once they have literally mastered the one they're given. Trapped in the game, needs to beat it.

In a world called Inamorta, you're surrounded by discriminate nations devoted to their individual nations technology and struggle for dominance. Each nation has developed its own unique way to defend and attack. Proud of their unique craft they have become obsessed to the point of worship, turning weapons to religion. Each believe that their way of life is the only way, and are dedicated to teaching their polices to all other nations through what there leaders claim as divine intervention, or as you will know it... war.

The others are known as: "Archidons" the way of the archer, "Swordwrath" the way of the sword, "Magikill" the way of the mage, and "Speartons" the way of the Spear.

You are the leader of the nation called "Order", your way is of peace and knowledge, your people do not worship their weapons as gods. This makes you a mark for infiltration by the surrounding nations. Your only chance to defend is to attack first, and obtain the technology's from each nation along the way.

Shout out to the makers of Stick War, my favorite as a kid. A classic. You can either have the players try to conquer inamorta, or assign them one of these classes and are forced to kill each other. OR! Assign them one of these classes and put them in the classic Sword Art Online.

And my personal favorite: Put the ten thousand players on the game and in each floor they have six days to prepare for some kind of natural disaster. The players that live through it, gets to scavenge whatever they want for three days, before being forced to go to the next one. Kayaba will appear and tell them what the next natural disaster is. It doesn't even need to be a natural disaster! It can be anything: earthquakes, tornadoes, hurricanes, asteroids, flood, alien invasion, the Holocaust, zombies, sharknado, Cloverfield, quarantine, put them in Hellsing Ultimate when Millennium attacked and have them survive that. The ones who survive when you run out of ideas for natural disasters, let's face it you can't make a hundred natural disasters but you can time skip and all, gets to leave the game.

 **Well that's it. Tell me if you plan to use any of these, because I'd** _ **really**_ **like to read them. Have fun with this, I might post more ideas later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh guest you are a genius! For those who haven't seen the first review, here are his ideas:**

SAO where Kayaba discovered the use of Fluctlight to connect the NerveGear to a person's soul thus making SAO super realistic with no NPCs but true AIs.

2) SAO except there's no regeneration of lost body parts, no pain sensors, no harrassment protection codes, players bodies remain behind, no different "cursors" to tell if someone is a criminal, NPC, or regular player, and no Safe Zones.

3) SAO divided into two factions - whichever faction wins the war against the other, the surviving players will be let free.

4) A non-leveling, but skill based SAO

5) Only players to defeat the level 100 floor boss will be released from the game - each player must clear the floor boss to get to the next level.

6) Crumbling Castle. As the floors get cleared, the safer, cheaper floors crumble to dust underneath them with anyone caught in it dying with the castle.

7) Solo only game. No guilds. Friendly fire. Crystals and potions only work on the user. HP is invisible to everyone but themselves.

8) Survivors challenge. The world is against you. Storms, disastors, players, NPCs, monsters, bosses. All exist on one floor and only 500 that survive for two years will be set free.

9) There was no Beta for SAO players, all done by Kayaba's staff.

10) Unsoloable. SAO only allows you to do quests and fight when partnered with one or players. Otherwise all your attacks miss with a stun effect so you can't dodge.

 **Now for my ideas**

The SAO is a modern game. Each floor getting more advanced as it progresses until you hit floor one hundred where it's a hundred years in the future.

Kirito does stay with Klein and his friends, and becomes one of the best guilds in the game.

Kirito refuses Kayaba's request to fight him.

Kayaba didn't expect Kirito to beat him, and wasn't prepared to let the players go once he beat him. Now they're still stuck in the game and have to go all the way to the top floor.

A hundred players are selected every other day and placed in a map where they have to kill each other off till the last man standing. Essentially we're going all Battle Royale up in here.

There is magic in the game

A wave of nothingness is slowly eating away at the floors. You have to beat the game in a certain amount of time before everything is gone and you all die

Same as the latter, but with fire instead

Genjutsu is the art of casting illusions on others. Only magic exists, and between players, is a mental battle to see who cracks first. Against monsters, you use spells and whatnot.

There's an evil NPC tasked with killing people.

It is your main characters job to kill other players, hired by Kayaba.

Kayaba locks them in, and dies. He was able to tell the media of not removing the gear, but not the players.

Kayaba is a woman. Psychologically speaking, this can alter her mindset and change some things in the death game.

Kayaba is a psychotic monster. Pain sensors are all the way up, no safe zones, crystals, in fact, no hp at all, instead using what would kill you in real life to determine if you died of not. Rape, murder, chaos.

Kayaba is a hardcore Westboro Baptist Church type person. All the rules in the game are based off the old testament, and the NPC punish anyone seen breaking them by how God sees fit.

It is raining always to the point of flooding. If you don't escape in time, you'll drown.

Kirito has the personality of Negan from The Walking Dead comics.

Kirito is abusive to Asuna through out the whole season and relationship.


End file.
